


sweeter than honey

by livtontea



Series: call me darling [9]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: -Ish, Communication, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minific, ND Todd Brotzman, No Beta, Post-Canon, Tumblr Fic, Valentine's Day, honestly idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: Todd opens the door to the office.Everything is covered in various heart-shaped paraphernalia -- confetti, garlands, pillows. In the middle of it all stands Dirk, grinning eagerly, dressed in pink and white and clutching a box of chocolates to his chest. He has a rose between his teeth.Todd closes the door.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Series: call me darling [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088981
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	sweeter than honey

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic crossposted from tumblr, can be found [here](https://farahblack.tumblr.com/post/643156632408309760/todd-opens-the-door-to-the-office-his-eyes-are), you know the drill. 
> 
> potential tw: in this fic the bright vday colors are just Too Much for todd. i honestly don't know how to describe what i wrote here lol. it's based off my personal experiences as someone with a fucky-but-undiagnosed brain, but i am for one, undiagnosed, and nowhere near todd's age, so if i sorely misrepresented something please let me know and i'll either fix it or take this fic down<3

Todd opens the door to the office.

His eyes are immediately assaulted by _pinkredwhite_. Everything is covered in various heart-shaped paraphernalia -- confetti, garlands, pillows. In the middle of it all stands Dirk, grinning eagerly, dressed in pink and white and clutching a box of chocolates to his chest. He has a rose between his teeth.

Todd closes the door.

“Wait! Todd, no, come back--!” Dirk says from behind the door, words garbled. Todd hears him spit out the rose.

Todd closes his eyes. Pinches the bridge of his nose and tries not to let his face burn. He sinks his teeth into his lip and counts to ten.

“Todd? Do you not like it?”

“Can you come out here?” he says, voice tense. Dirk sounds the slightest bit disheartened and Todd forces in a deep breath. “I’m not angry, just -- please.”

“Yes, of course, let me just--”

He hears Dirk’s footsteps, further away and then closer to the door, until he’s pushing it open and slipping against the wall beside Todd. Dirk frowns at him.

“Is everything-- I mean, did you-- Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Todd says, carefully. “I--appreciate, the gesture. It was just...”

“Too much?”

Todd tilts his head acquiescence. “It was very -- bright. And loud. The colors were...” he searches for the right word.

“A lot?”

“Yeah.”

Dirk nods. He fiddles with the end of his tie -- which is patterned with anatomical hearts, to Todd’s unsurprise -- and slouches a bit towards Todd. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think.”

“It’s alright,” Todd feels the need to reassure him. Dirk glares. “Okay, so, maybe it’s not. But it’s not your fault. You didn’t know. I’ve just--” he sighs. “I’ve had a long day.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Dirk, it’s fine. I -- I appreciate the thought. It was... nice of you. It’s just a bad time.”

“Still.” Dirk holds out his hand, palm up, like a gentleman. Todd huffs out a reluctant laugh. “Would you like to go for hot cocoa, then? I hear the coffee shop down the street is selling red velvet lattes.”

“Red velvet lattes?”

“I have no idea. I haven’t tried one. You in?”

Dirk wiggles his fingers. Todd rolls his eyes, fondly, and tangles their hands together.

The red velvet latte is disgustingly sweet, and Farah leaves four angry voicemails to each of their phones about the mess in the office. Dirk leans over the table and kisses Todd’s cheek, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> farah eats the chocolates dirk left behind because she deserves it dammit. red velvet lattes are a seasonal thing at my local coffee shop so i thought sure, i'll include them, why not!
> 
> as always my tumblr is @farahblack, and comments+kudos are hugely appreciated! happy valentine's day!


End file.
